


When Nora wants to Smash...

by lewdnepvasilias_exe



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Smash - Freeform, low effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewdnepvasilias_exe/pseuds/lewdnepvasilias_exe
Summary: Low effort joke is low effort





	When Nora wants to Smash...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 10 minutes

“Hey Ren.”

“What is it Nora?”

“Lemme smash”

“Aww, now?”

“Please? I really wanna smash!”

Ren sighed. There was no turning down Nora when she wanted to smash.

“Fine”

“YEEEEEEE!”

LATER

Pyrrha was walking down the hallway when she heard noises coming from her team’s dorm.

“Oh fuck!”

“Yeah, you like that, Ren?”

“You’re so fucking good Nora! Holy shit!”

“Oh yeah, you like that, don’t you, Ren!?! Well, take this!”

“Fuck!”

“And that!”

“Ah, Noraaaaa!”

“Feel the power of my mighty hammer!”

Pyrrha, worried that Ren was getting hurt, threw the door open. Only to see Nora and Ren playing Super Smash Bros. on Nora’s Nintendo Switch. Nora was playing as Amy Rose and Ren was playing as Sheik, and Nora was totally kicking Ren’s ass, which shouldn’t come as a surprise.

“Oh, hey Pyrrha!” said Nora.

Pyrrha paused in utter confusion.

“You’re playing Smash?”

“Yeah, what else does it look like?”

“I thought you were doing something else...”

“What honestly did you think we were doing?”

“...”

“...”

“Do you always moan like that when you play Smash with Nora?”

“I can’t help it!” Ren said. “She always goes really hard, and she’s just so damn good at it!’

“Ohh… kayy…???”

“Wanna play with us?” Nora offered.

“I… I think I’ll pass…”

“Oh well then!”

Pyrrha left and closed the door. Nora and Ren went back to their Smash game, Ren continuing to moan like Nora was fucking him in the ass hard. Pyrrha had so many concerns. And you should as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to keep my fics short and stupid for now. Eventually I'll get to proper smut. Please review.


End file.
